sold
by Kindred01
Summary: Voldemort is in love with Harry, but Harry doesn't really feel the same way HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

"Gentlemen and maybe Ladies our auction tonight will please you greatly." The man started with a smile, his fat round belly wobbled as he looked smug "I've waited for years to put his pretty up for you respectable bidders." He chuckled as he turned back to an equally fat boy who pulled a skinner boy up to the stage, the teen looked drugged as he stood swaying on the stage, "This one is so pure and has the most beautiful green eyes ever seen." He said as he held the boy's head to make him look at the horny men "Let's start the bid for 25000!" he said and it starts hands are going up and the bid got higher and then someone said

"I will bid for him, muggle." This stopped the fat man in his tracks as he looked at the tall well dressed man, the blonde man gave him a looked that said I know who you are and I can and will destroy you

"Sold, to the blonde with the cain." He yelled, the blonde moved around to the stage and looked at the teen, he could see the boy was recognised him

"Oh come one this is unfair!" Someone shouted as the blonde picked up the boy, he turned to the fat man and smiled

"Wait until the magical world hears about you selling the gold boy." He the fat man froze

"I…I'll tell them you took him." He said

"Oh please do but by the time they know I've got him it would already be too late for them and you." Walking away, leaving Vernon a very scared man.

Luicus Malfoy smiled smugly as he apparited to riddle manor, walked though the hall carrying the unconscious heir to the Dark Lord's throne, he walked into the hall and walked up to the Dark Lord himself and gave a short bow "Luicus how come you have Harry?" he asked looking at him as his he ran his fingers though his black hair

"I followed his fat uncle tonight where he was putting the boy up for sell, I took Harry off him, the boy has been drugged with some kind of muggle drug I can't undo it, we just have to wait for it to leave his body, he passed out about an hour ago, Voldemort stood up and took Harry into his arms and laid him close to him and kissed him on the forehead

"My poor prince." He whispered "He's going to be scared out of his mind when he wakes up."

"Of course, he has no idea that you want to make him your heir." Luicus say, the red eye man looks up at the blonde, he hadn't thought about that, he has been invading Harry's dreams for the last year slowly getting the boy to love him but after the 5th year when Bellatrix killed Harry's god father the shit it the fan all his hard work gone in one second thanks to that crazy bitch,

"Your right he will not be happy." He said he looked down at the sleeping boy that was nuzzled into his chest, looking back up and looked at Luicus "Get the wolf that he is so fond of." He said standing up and carried the teen up to a spare room.

He placed Harry on the bed and looked at him, the more he looked at the boy the more he felt himself get hard, would like nothing more to lock the door and pound into the sweet boy that now lays there so defenceless and so pure, looking back at the door he waved his wand and the sound of the clock clicking shut, looking down at Harry he case as spell that made the boy all into a deeper sleep one where only sun light could wake him and as it was 11 o'clock at night there was no sun light for hours. Harry already wearing nothing making it easier for Voldemort to run his hand over the teen's body getting a shiver out of him, licking his lips Voldemort undressed and let his clothes fall to the floor as moved onto the bed and in between the boy's legs, again he pointed his wand at the boy's entrance.

Harry gasp and moaned in his sleep as he Voldemort kissed and licked the pale skin he could fine, he took in a deep breath of Harry's scent making him drool, skating his hands down the creaming thighs he pulls the leg's part wide, he pushed his cock into the teen's hole, Harry open his mouth a let out whine, using their connection Voldemort broke into Harry's mind and let him feel everything he's feeling as he started to rock his hips into him, letting his hand travel to Harry's cock he started to pump he the teen's cock as he rocked back and forth moaning Harry's name as Harry still whimpers a moans.

Voldemort leans down and kisses Harry's neck and sucks and kisses the skin letting his teeth bite down, he moves his hips faster and faster as he pounds into the teen still pumping Harry's cock, there was a whine and feeling of the youths muscle tighten around the Dark Lord's cock making him moans in heaven as he bite down on the boy's neck letting his snake like teeth sink into the skin as he spilt his seed into the teen, with a shudder Voldemort pulls way and looks down at him and then kisses hips before he stood up and cleans himself and then Harry before he puts him under the covered in a pair of black silk PJ's and he leaves the room.

Snape stood outside the door and met the Dark Lord in the hallway "Don't look at me like that." He said

"Like what Tom, you just raped an unconscious kidnapped teen you hates you with every fibber of his being." He smiles

"I won't know a thing when he wakes up." Tom said looking at Snape

"Really are you sure?"

"The was drugged by his muggle family and I'm sure." He growled "Just make some healing potions and some nutrition potions as well." He growled at him again as he walks away, the dark hair potions master smirked as he walked away.

When Harry woke up and sat up and winced, his body ached as he looked around the room, he looks to the side of the bed and pats around and finds his glasses, there was a knock at the door and Harry looked at it as the door opens, in walks in Snape "P…Professor? Where am I?" he asked looking at him as he watched the man bring a tray of small potion to him, he stands by the bed and looks at the boy who looks younger than he should

"You're at Riddle manor."

"W…What?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, here drink this it will help with any pains." He said "And then drink this you look like you haven't eaten in you left Hogwarts." He said Harry frowned at him

"I haven't…well not much." He said taking the potions without any questions

"I am sure they have been treating you like a prince." He sneered, Harry looks at him again

"I'm sure that is what Dumbledore told you." he whispered "Is Tom going to kill me?" he asked snapping out of his thoughts about what the boy just said and what he heard from Luicus, he looks at the boy

"No he's not." He said getting up and walking out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Harry was up and walking about, he had a hot bath and some good to eat, licked his lips at the breakfast in front of him it a full English breakfast one of his favourites, he ate what he could before he found robe in his size, he blinked at himself in his new clothes…Ron would have a fit…he thought, as he button up his black waist coat, there was a knock at the door, he turned to see Luicus walking in and eyeing up the lean boy "Didn't like how you looked at me at the auction and I still don't like how you look at me." He said as he looked at the blonde, Luicus smiled at him and nodded

"I am surprised you can remember." The blonde said, Harry just looked at him through the mirror

"I've been drugged before." He answered Luicus rises an eye brow at him

" Tom is waiting for you."

"Tom?"

"Ummm yes Tom." He said with a smile, Harry turned around and picked up a black jacket and slipped it on before leaving with Luicus.

They walked down long halls that are covered with pitchers that have black cloth over them, it made the place feel more eerie "The painting have to be spelled to stop them from leaving their painting and finding another, some are not done yet so the clothe is placed over them, with a silent spell until it is done." The blonde said, Harry just simply nodded as they walked. They took a long curving stair case down stairs, Harry's thought came to the auction the night before "Did you really pay my uncle?" he asked as they walked out into another hall way

"No, I am not giving him the happiness he hopes the money would give him." He said Harry give him a small smile.

Harry walked into Riddle manor's main hall where all the Death Eater and the Dark Lord himself are waiting for him; Harry felt a lump in his throat as he walked towards him, the other Death Eaters looked at him as he stood in front of Tom, the man looked different from when he last saw him, the Dark Lord smiled and licked his lips at the boy "You scrub up better than I thought." He said to him getting sniggers out of Death Eaters, Tom's thought changed …the boy is perfect… he thought as he watch him stand there

"What do you want?" he asked the room became quiet once more

"You." Tom said with hesitation, Harry just looked at him and frowned

"Me?" he asked

"Yes." He breathed out

"You got my God father killed." He said,

"That wasn't the plan Harry the plan was for you come alone and I would take back with me, but no everything went wrong and I regret that he died and it set us back but I am willing to do anything you want to make it up to you." he said standing up and walking over to him, the smell of Harry made his chest ache, images of what he did to Harry last night reared back up in his head making things tight in places "Let me make it up to you." he whispered again Harry turned to look at him

"Can you bring the dead to life?" he asked

"No."

"Then there isn't much you can do can you?" standing straight Tom looked over to Snape who walked out the room

"There is something." He said "Every one leave!" he yelled, there was mumbled from the Death Eater as the room was cleared.

Harry watched him as the heard the door open and clothes again "Harry!" the teen turned around and saw Remus standing there, his hands were tied behind his back and he looked like he's been in the wars, he was being held by the back of his shirt by Fenrir Greyback

"Remus !" Harry yelled as he ran to him, he stops short as he sees Fenrir growling at him

"Greyback let go of your cub, they boy is sort like his son." Snape said to him, the large wolf lets go of Remus who falls to the floor with a thud, Harry runs over to the man and unties his hands and pulls the gag out of his mouth and looks at the ball and frowns at it before throwing away

"H…Harry." He whimpered as he pulled the boy into a hug, Harry hugged him back,

"I'm okay Remmy." He said nuzzling into his neck, Harry turns to look at Voldemort who was watching them "W…What are you going to do with him?" he asked

"Nothing, he is free to live here with you, you see Snape told me of a plan to get rid of your dear father wolf here, and when Fenrir confirmed that someone told him that Remus was a spy in his packs, they were going to kill him." Harry looked at him trying to figure out if he was telling the truth "I brought him here instead, you want a chance at a normal life you can have it here, just as long you stay out of the war all together." He said Harry just looked at him.

"I never wanted part in it, in the first place." Harry answered, by now Remus has confirmed that this is his cub but he can also smell another scent on him that imprinted to his skin that was fresh as of the night before, growling Harry looked at Remus and saw his eye change to amber "Remmy?" he asked

"What did you do to my cub." He growled, Harry recognised the darker and deeper growl of Moony

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Voldemort said

"Lier!" Moony growled as he stood, Fenrir moved close to Harry and took a long deep sniff of the teen, and let out a chuckle before looking back at Voldemort

"My Cub is right you did do something to him." Harry looked at the alpha wolf and then back at Voldemort who looked unhappy by all this

"What did you do to me?" he asked, Moony growled as he held onto Harry moving away from the others in the room

"I might have given into my urges last night as you slept." Harry's eye widen

"T…That wasn't a dream, you used our link to show me what you were doing to me?" Harry gasp, groaning at how all this has gone wrong; he just wanted Harry to love him

"I couldn't stop myself." He said

"And is that meant to make me feel better, you raped me." The dark Lord winced as he looked at the tears already filling his eyes.

"Luicus take them back to his room with Mr Lupin." He said putting his uncaring face back on.

Once they were gone Fenrir looked back at him, still smirking "You luckily to be standing, if you did that to one of my cubs I would have killed you." he said, Snape looked at him and rolled his eyes

"Yes well that is the differences between you and Lupin he won't want Harry to see what that." He said, Voldemort looked around at the pair with pure anger "Don't get mad at us, you're the one who fucked a sleeping child."

"He's not a child!"

"He not 17 yet." Fenrir said

"Who side are you on?"

Harry meanwhile laid curled up crying in Remus' lap, the wolf ran his hands though Harry's hair trying to comfort the teen, Luicus looked at them "Shall I bring you some food and drink and clothes for you Lupin." He said, the wolf looked up at him

"Why did he do his to him?" he asked

"He's in love with Harry has been since the grave yard and has been planning to bring him here but things went wrong." He said walking out the door and closing it hurt, Remus pulled Harry closer to him and let him hold onto him.


	3. Chapter 3

In the three month's that Harry has been living in Riddle manor, Tom has tried to talk to the boy, at first Harry would walk away, Tom would get so mad that sometimes he wanted to corner the boy and made him see how much he loved him, but that would like putting hot water in a chocolate tea pot. One afternoon Tom was sat in his offices looking over some plans to take over the Ministry before he took over the school and with Harry with him Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do much.

There was a knock at the door, which made Tom look up before he called out "Come in." The door open and the dark hair teen walked in; the Dark Lord sat up and out his pen down and looked at the 16 year old in his room "Harry." He said slightly shocked to see the boy anywhere near him, he notice the boy was a little woozy on his feet as he walked "Please take a seat would you like a drink?" he asked, Harry nodded

"Some ginger tea please." He asked, Tom nodded and called for a house elf that popped out and back within 10 minutes.

They sat there in silence drinking tea, Harry stilled look a little peaky "Are you okay Harry you look unwell, shall I call the Healers?" he asked, the teen looked up at him green eyes bright

"No no, will go to the Healers soon but there is something I have to tell you, Remus thought I should have told you sooner but I wanted to wait." He said, he looked at Tom, the dark hair man looked at the teen and tilted his head at him

"What is wrong?" he asks

"Luicus said you been in love with me since the grave yard in my 4th year, and I can often feel love through our link, but you leave me unsure because I know you can be cruel and heartless when you want to be, and if I were to fall for you I know you would hurt me." Tom looked at him before getting off his feet and ran over to him and knelt in front of him, he took the teen's hands and held them in his own

"Harry I don't want to hurt you, I'm sorry I that I do, but having spilt my soul so many times it's left a nasty mark on myself." Harry looked into the pleading eyes of the man and sighed closing his eyes as he felt tears burn and prick behind them

"Tom, I want to believe you, not because I feel that you are sorry but because what you did without knowing." The Dark Lord looked at him feeling confused "I'm…I'm pregnant."

Tom looked at him his mouth open like a fish as he stared at Harry "Pregnant are you sure?" he asked, Harry nodded and took a sip out of his tea, the ginger helping settle his stomach

"Of cause I am, Remus conform it after two weeks of him being here and since hitting three months I have been sick very morning, you're lucky he hasn't killed you." he said Voldemort looked at him still like he has been hit with a stunning spell

"Are you going to keep it?" Harry's had whipped up and looked at him in dead in the eyes

"Of course I am, I am not going to kill it!" Harry yelled, he could feel his hormones getting the better of him as he started to cry,

"Okay okay I was asking, what do you want to do?" The Dark Lord asked trying to comfort the teen

"Us to take it slow, I don't want this child to have no one like I had." Harry said

"But it wouldn't have it would have you?" Tom said, Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes and looked at him

"Never mind." Harry said

"Take it slow." Tom said, Harry nodded

"Yes like date." He said "Well within reason." He said knowing he can't leave the manor, Tom nodded and stood up and sat next to him,

"I will do whatever you want Harry, I just want to make you Happy." He said Harry gave him a small smile and got up

"I need to go, Luicus is giving me some lessons." He said walking out the room

"Wait what lessons?" Tom asked looking at him

"Well if you're not letting me go back to Hogwarts, I need to pass my NEWTS and OWLS somehow." Harry told him as he left, leaving Voldemort to think about what's happening, Harry is pregnant with his child, he couldn't help but feel happy about it, a smiled spread across is lips as he called a house elf and got a drink of fire whisky "I think it's time to bring down Dumbledore." He said to himself as he finished his drink, he couldn't let that old man take his lover and child away.


End file.
